<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Proposal by WilmaKins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187936">The Proposal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilmaKins/pseuds/WilmaKins'>WilmaKins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:15:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilmaKins/pseuds/WilmaKins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tony had a brief panic that he’d forgotten something important. He ran through all their important anniversaries, national holidays, all recent conversations in which Steve might’ve mentioned a big event coming up… nope. Either Tony was about to *really* put his foot in it, or Steve had just decided to surprise him with champagne…"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Wilma Kins Portfolio</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has actually been on Tumblr for a while, but *months* ago I was asked to post it here... and I've only just got round to it. Sorry. Ahem.</p><p>Short and fluffy and I hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>The moment Tony walked through the door, his eyes went to the little side table in the lounge.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was just an instinct. Years of living on high alert had left him with an ability to spot anything out of place, immediately and without even trying -</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And the champagne bottle was definitely out of place. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Steve often surprised Tony with little romantic gestures - but never champagne. Steve always tended towards the small and sweet shows of affection, the handmade and the personal and the things he’d remembered from years ago. Steve tended to be more … lowkey, than champagne. Less mainstream…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony had a brief panic that he’d forgotten something important. He ran through all their important anniversaries, all relevant national holidays, all recent conversations in which Steve might’ve mentioned a big event coming up… nope. Either Tony was about to <em>really</em> put his foot in it, or Steve had just decided to surprise him with champagne…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony smiled.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey” He called out, casually. He could hear Steve in the kitchen, tidying or cooking or just generally making the little domestic noises that still filled Tony’s heart with joy. “You got champagne?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You told me to” Steve reminded him, from behind the dividing wall. Tony frowned, thoroughly confused,</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I did?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah.” Steve called back, the slightest hint of a smile in his voice now. “Christmas Party, year before last.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony’s frown deepened, but before he could even work out why that was such a strange response, Steve appeared-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And Tony forgot everything he’d been thinking.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You said,” Steve went on, as he walked over to Tony “That if I ever proposed to you, that I had to wear the uniform, and I had to bring champagne.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wedding Mood Board</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For an anon Tumblr request - I wasn't sure whether this request actually related back to this fic or not... but since it fits 🤷<br/>FWIW, if there is any more art for this, I will update this chapter rather than keep adding new ones.<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stark Rogers Wedding - Photographs by Guests:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>